bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Happy Noodle
Located in Fort Frolic? I think it's very likely that this restaurant was located in Fort Frolic. If I recall, but I'm not certain, this is the only level featuring this advertisement, and several of them. That is however not the only add used in only one level, so that wouldn't confirm it. But what could be proof is the fact that there is a sandwich board with the Happy Noodle add on it, in the upper atrium, near the Gatherer's Garden. I find it very unlikely that the company would place a sandwich board anywhere (especially a completely different part of the city), except for close to their own business, if one would look at the use of sandwich boards in real life (usually outside the business). In real life, owners often take the sandwich boards inside the business when it closes for the day, to avoid vandalism or theft, so it would make sense to have the restaurant close by. --Shacob (talk) 14:34, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! Oh, that was driving me crazy. When I put the page together I went to the Central Square Bistro in Olympus Heights looking for a screenshot of the Happy Noodle's poster b/c that's where I thought I had seen it only to find nothing there. For a while I was not sure whether this was a cut business or not. Now we have in-game proof! :Per your query, that is certainly a logical assertion to make and reasonable considering there are 5 shuttered storefronts encircling the atrium that could have been the restaurant, 1 is right next to the Gatherer's Garden (though on the opposite side). At the same time, I remember the discussion that occurred a while ago about who runs the Cocktail Lounge in the Southern Mall. It could be that Sander Cohen (or whoever manages Fort Frolic) just allows businesses to rent advertising space around the fort, and then has someone collect them at the end of the day for safety. Also, FF has such impressive security monitoring that they might not even have to worry about vandalism. To me, a restaurant is one of a few types of businesses that does make sense to advertise far away from the source, get the customer in the mood after a long day of frolicking. :It still makes sense to mention all the ads around the Fort. :Unownshipper (talk) 00:28, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Glad I could help! How about we add a sentence similar to: "As Happy Noodle ads are heavily featured in Fort Frolic, it can be assumed that one of the closed storefronts was the restaurant." Though it might count as speculation. I'm gonna check if the add is featured in the multiplayer. ::Edit: I checked Fort Frolic, Kashmir, Arcadia, Farmer's, Pauper's, Siren, Medical, Mercury and McDonagh's with no luck. ::--Shacob (talk) 18:46, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Nah, as you say, that's speculation. I did however try to emphasize the presence in Fort Frolic in my latest edit. Thanks for checking Multiplayer. :::Unownshipper (talk) 20:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::The Happy Noodle sign's filename is chinesefood_diff.tga and it is found in the Rec_signs folder which implies it is part of the decor in Fort Frolic (Recreation). The file only exists in the map file for Fort Frolic anyway (4-Recreation.bsm). It does not seem to exist in the multiplayer files, at least under that name. ::::I'm not entirely sure where the "Chinese American Foods" version comes from. There's this 2007 Russian interview that features the Chinese American poster along with the clean version of the Chechnya Vodka sign that appears in the Breaking the Mold endpapers and as a file in Bioshock 2 as PRE_Clean_chechnya_diffuse.tga UpgradeTech (talk) 04:38, March 28, 2017 (UTC)